Power Exo
by yaseumin
Summary: Berawal dari si Happy Virus,kini para member menjadi amukan massa Luhan.. *kok?


**Tittle: Power EXO**

**Cast:All member XOXO**

**Lenght: Oneshoot**

**Genre: Tidak Ditentukan -,-**

**WARNING! Aneh!Gaje!Bikin Frustasi!Bikin mual!Apa aja dah!**

**Malam itu di dorm exo,para member telah pulang setelah bekerja seharian. Kerja di kamar tentunya. Why? Karna exo belom kambek juga! Di dorm pun,hening.**

**"Suho!" teriak chanyeol memecah keheningan tanpa memecah perasaan baekhyun eaaaa.**

**"Suho!" teriak chanyeol mulai mengeras dan masih saja Suho asik dengan komik nya.**

**"Kau ini!" karena merasa di acuhkan,chanyeol melempar api yang ada di perapian ke arah ,Suho ternyata mengetahuiny sehingga Suho langsung mengambil air dari gelas sehun dan membuat sehun protes sejenak namun kembali terdiam setelah mengetahui bahwa wajah chanyeol sudah basah kuyup akibat semburan Suho.**

**"Kau! Apa-apaan kau ini!" chanyeol protes sambil memasang muka aegyo.**

**"siapa suruh kau mau menyimburku dengan api!Harusnya kau menyimbur sehun saja!"jawab suho sambil senyum-senyum gaje.**

**"eoh?" ujar sehun&chanyeol bersamaan.**

**"kok aku sih!" sehun protes sambil memasang wajah datar. EVIL**

**"yah karna akan percuma saja kalau sehun melawan,kan kekutannya angin,jadi bukannya menghilang apinya malah akan membesar kan?" ujas suho memasang smirk nya. EMANG ADA?**

**"iya yah!" chanyeol melas.**

**"kau ingin membunuhku yah!" sehun protes ingin melempar majalah yg ada di meja ke arah na'as,malang nasib majalah itu karna terkena semburan api Kris.**

**"Apa-apaan kau ini! Harusnya aku saja yg melakukan itu!" chanyeol protes sambil menunjuk-nunjuk majalah yg sudah setengah terbakar tadi.**

**"Yak!aku ini sedang membantu suho!bukan kau!" kris balik protes.**

**"tapi biarkan aku yang membakar majalah itu,kan ini urusanku dengan sehun dan suho!apa urusanmu!" chanyeol ngamuk bukan main sehingga membuat semua member muak dengan celotehan chanyeol.**  
**"Kalian ini!" suho kembali mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan mengarahkan air kepada chanyeol&kris,namun xiumin dengan segera membekukan siraman suho dan air itu menjadi es seketika.**

**"Yak!apalagi masalahmu!" chanyeol teriak.**

**"aku menolongmu tau!" xiumin manyun ala baozi. Yah bad baozi.**

**"kalian bisa diam tidak!aku sedang sibuk dengan urusanku!" protes baekhyun yg sedang menyinari kolong lemari tv mencari SESUATU.**

**"hai!" ujar kai tiba-tiba lalu menghilang.**

**"YAK!dasar aneh!" chen kesel ampe manyun-manyun. DUCK FACE.**

**"Hai Luhan!" ujar kai tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba pergi lagi dan untung aja gak tiba-tiba cinta ke luhan.**

**PRAKKKKK!**

**"AH!KAU INI!" luhan ngedumel kesel pasalnya ia lagi asik beresin dorm di sofa (loh? *telekinetics) tiba-tiba kai muncul dan menabrak cermin yang sedang di susun luhan.**

**"bisakah kalian diam!" ujar tao dan langsung menghentikan waktu pake jentikin ~~ Hening~~ Tapi tao bosan,dengan kesel,tao kembaliin lagi deh waktunya.**

**"Kau! Yakkk!" ujar suho mengambil air di semua gelas member sampe tumpeh-tumpeh *loh. Kai yg asik ber-teleportasi-pun datang tepat di depan chanyeol dan suho yg lagi berantem,dan membuat kai terpeleset. Kai yg kesakitan pun mendatangi Lay dg wajah asemnya.**

**"YAK! AH! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap lay sambil mengelus dada nya.**

**"Neo! Sembuhkanlah kepala dan bokongku ini! Tolong lah!" ujar kai melas.**

**"aku kira ada apa! Baiklah sini!" Akhirnya lay sibuk juda mengobati kepala & pantat kai.**

**"BINGO!" ucap baek seneng waktu udah nemuin barang nya yg hilang di lah tidak tahu apa yg terjadi selama ia mencari barang itu,baek kepeleset di depan meja dan membuat luhan yang sedang memindahkan minuman menjadi ikut kaget dan menumpahkan minumannya di badan baek.**

**"Luhan-ssi!" kata baek manyun.**

**"Ma'af,lagipula siapa suruh kau mengagetkanku!" ujar luhan tak mau kalah. Kemudian xiumin yang baru datang dari dapur kaget melihat dorm sudah kebanjiran. Dengan kekuatan bulan *eh (jadi sailor moon dah) dengan kekuatan frozen maksudnya,xiumin langsung membekukan air yg ada di lantai yg sudah menggenangi beberapa sudut ruangan.**

**"Nah sudah tidak sakit kan?" tanya lay yg dari tadi sibuk ngelus kepala dan pantat kai yg sakit.**

**"iyah. Daebak deh hyung! Pergi dulu ne!" ujar kai girang dan langsung hilang.**

**"Hyung!"**

**"HAKK!" lay dikagetin Baek tentunya.**

**"Kau ini!kenapa?" lay ngomel.**

**"jangan gitu dong! Aku kan hanya ingin kau mengobatiku." Ujar baek masang muka aegyo.**

**"yasudah!sini!" lay masang raut muka kesel dan ngomel gak jelas selama ngobatin baek.**

**Kai yg masih sibuk dengan teleportasinya pun terus pergi,menghilang,dan muncul,dan begitu seterusnya ampe dia kagak nyadar kalau lantai nya udah dibekuin dan buat kai jatoh kai datang lagi ke lay.**

**"Lay!" kai melas.**

**"apa lagi!kau tidak lihat aku sedang membacakan mantra." Lay ngomel.**

**"pantat ku sakit lagi!" ujar kai masang wajah aegyo tapi gk jadi aegyo.**

**"tunggu dulu,kau tidak lihat,aku juga mengobati baek!"**

**"baiklah,aku tunggu" kata kai sambil ngantri nunggu gilirannya diobati ama kyak di posyandu aja.**

**Setelah beberapa lama..**

**"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Luhan kegirangan karna telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk bersih-besih merasa lapar,luhanpun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan memasak ramen bersama tao dan xiumin.**

**"Hiyakkk!" *chanyeol**

**"HAAAAAKK!" *suho**

**"Rasakan ini!" *kris**

**"HUAAAKKKK!" *sehun**

**"Tidak bisa!" *chanyeol**

**"Kau harus menyerah!" *suho**

**"Tidak akan!" *sehun**

**Mereka berperang layaknya dora-melawan yg tak sabar mendengar keributan itu,langsung mengeluarkan petirnya dan menyambar dora dkk.**

**Kai,baek,dan lay yg dari tadi sibuk pun langsung ngedongak liat mereka yg sudah mulai menghitam wajahnya. Dan lay pun yakin,malam ini dia akan sibuk mengobati semua orang itu. Namun,petir itu tidak membuat mereka berhenti , Suho,chanyeol,sehun,dan kris terus saja bermain.**

**Semakin lama,perang semakin terasa,bahkan kai,baek,dan lay pun ampe ngomel-ngomel karna mereka membuat kebisingan yg luar banget dahsyatnya. Sebenernya chen udah mau ngeluarin petirnya lagi. Chen ngmbil ancang-ancang dan mulai memutar telunjuknya di atas kepala menandakan bahwa ia akan mengeluarkan petir yg sangat dahsyat. Namun,belum sepat ia menunjuk mereka untuk mengeluarkan petirnya, D.O yg ngedumel dalam diam dari tadi langsung memasang raut wajah kesel dan langsung bangun dari kasur lipatnya.**

**"BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG!"**

**BUAAARRRRRKKKKKKKK**

**D.o marah sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dahsyat dan membuat semua member tak terkecuali luhan, tao, xiumin, lay, kai, baek,dan chen kaget. Mereka semua langsung membelakakkan matanya melihat gempa lokal yg baru saja terjadi.**

**D.O menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali lagi ke kasur lipatnya sambil membaca buku. Luhan yg khawatir akan keadaan sehun *cieee langsung kembali ke dorm dan mendapati dorm sudah berantakan dan barang-barang berhambur gk jelas. Luhan langsung ngedumel kesel tapi malah di acuhkan oleh ,tanpa kasihan,luhan melempar barang apa saja yang ada di depannya dari kejauhan ketempat arah teman-temannya berada. Bahkan luhan sempet mikir mau ngelempar kai ke arah d.o. namun karna gk mau nanggung beban berat, jadi luhan ngurungin niatnya dan malah melempar semua member yg ada di dorm dengan buku,remote,bahkan i-phone mereka pun juga menjadi sasaran amukan massa hati luhan. Setelah selesai ngedumel dan marah-marah,luhan kembali ke dapur masih dengan raut muka kesel. Semua langsung terdiam sejenak kemudian merengek kesakitan karna telah dilempari luhan benda-benda tumpul tadi. Merekapun mengantri ke hadapan lay dengan wajah sedih,aegyo,kesel, dan lain sebagainya yg tak bisa disebutkan dalam naskah ini.**

**Di dapur,Akhirnya luhan,tao,dan xiumin dapat makan dengan tenang tanpa merasa ada kicauan mereka terdengar mengganggu.**

**Di ruang tengah,lay merasa terpukul dengan perbuatan luhan yang mengakibatkan ia harus menanggung beban mengobati semua member yg ada di dorm. Bahkan baek yg baru saja sembuh,harus kembali diobati olehnya. Sungguh malang nasibmu Lay.**

**END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
